formacion_de_las_moleculasfandomcom-20200214-history
Formación de las moléculas Wiki
Bienvenido A La Formación De Las Moléculas, Wiki-Wikia. esta Wiki abarcara un poco de lo que es la formación y definición de las moléculas, con hipótesis tomadas de libros, paginas Web, etc Moléculas: En química, se llama molécula a un conjunto de al menos dos átomos enlazados covalentemente que forman un sistema estable y eléctricamente neutro. De manera menos general y precisa, se ha definido molécula como la parte más pequeña de una sustancia que conserva sus propiedades químicas, y a partir de la cual se puede reconstituir la sustancia sin reacciones químicas. De acuerdo con esta definición, que resulta razonablemente útil para aquellas sustancias puras constituidas por moléculas, podrían existir las "moléculas monoatómicas" de gases nobles, mientras que las redes cristalinas, sales, metales y la mayoría de vidrios quedarían en una situación confusa Las moléculas lábiles pueden perder su consistencia en tiempos relativamente cortos, pero si el tiempo de vida medio es del orden de unas pocas vibraciones moleculares, estamos ante un estado de transición que no se puede considerar molécula. Actualmente, es posible el uso de láser pulsado para el estudio de la química de estos sistemas. Las moleculas se enlazan para que los atomos puedan realizar la denominada ley del octecto (esta afirma que los atomos para estar estables deben tener 8 electrones en su ultimo nivel de energia), una vez se unen forman una mol ecula estable. #tupopoestaaguada #bobosilolees ¿COMO SE FORMAN? Las móleculas se forman por la unión de átomos de distintos elementos, los cuales comparten electrones para cumplir la regla del octeto, esto es que cada uno tenga 8 electrones en su ultimo nivel de energia (a excepción del hidrógeno). Dependiendo de esto existen diferentes tipos de enlace, también en base a la electronegatividad. '¿POR QUÉ SE FORMAN?' Como se habia dicho antes las moleculas se forman para alcanzar una estabilidad, es decir, la ley del octeto. Por esta razon las moleculas se forman, pues en su mayoria en las moleculas todos los atomos que las componen cumplen esta ley. Descripcion de las moleculas Para entender mas acerca de las moleculas y de el porque se forman es necesario conocer que es el concepto de valencia, porque las representaciones de moléculas, electronegatividad, modelos atomicos planteados en el pasado, enlaces quimicos y reacciones. Modelos Atomicos: Los modelos atomicos son ilustraciones hipotéticassgvxb vc acerca de como pueden ser los atomos y como pueden estar organizados, los modelos se van renovando tras cada nuevo acontecimiento, en ejemplo tenemos uno de los primeros modelos que era un circulo solamente, despues de los experimetnos con rayos catodicos y con estos que exisitian los electrones, el modelo cambio y este a su vez cambia cuando se empieza a hablar de la posible configuracion de los electrones. En los modelos se ven los cambios que muestra el atomo tras cada nuevo descubrimiento, y despues de ver que eran lo modelos atomicos se puede tambien hablar de la configuracion electronica, que no es mas que otra representacion de la organizacion atomica, en esta se ve una posible organizacion de los electrones segun los niveles de energia que alcanze el atomo (este tammbien se deriva de su numero atomico), los electrones que quedan en el ultimo nivle de energia son conocidos como los electrones de valencia, estos son los mas importantes a la hora de hablar de la molecula, pues son los que intervienen en el enlace. Esta es otra Wiki mia donde podemos encontrar que son los enlaces y como se determina su tipo Despues de haber ingresado en el anterior Link, podemos hablar pcerca de las reacciones Quimicas. Reacciones Quimicas: Son transformacions que sufren unas sustancias iniciales, llamadas reactivos, por medio de choque efectivo entre si logran una ruptura de enlaces, los cuales dan lugar a nuevos enlaces y asimismo a nuevs sustancias con propiedades totalmente diferentees a la iniciales, llamadas productos. En Este link se observan algunos de los tipos de reacciones de manera coherente y completa En esta tabla observamos los 3 primero elementos con su respectivo numero de Valencia Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse